1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of energy converting systems and more particularly in the field of producing electrical or mechanical output from low-cost fuels. The invention is even more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for producing usable mechanical or electrical energy by means of a rotating jet propulsion apparatus which is partially supported by a magnetic or pneumatic field of force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I am unaware of prior art directly related to this invention. It is recognized that jet propulsion units are utilized in many different power conversion situations. However, in the present instance, a jet propulsion unit is connected to a mechanism through which the fuel is supplied over an indefinite period of time and as a result of the activity of which the mechanism is partially supported so as to reduce friction losses.